Nightmare
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: Rayzel Mimicry is a vampire hunter. When she goes to Cross Academy to protect the students and the nearby town from vampires, she meets Hanabusa Aido. He immediately gives her a bad feeling and she stays away from him. But when a Pureblood vampire attacks the Academy and Rayzel is kidnapped, she realises that some things are completely out of her control. Aido x OC


1

I began my new life running.

My breath whooshing out, me breathing jaggedly through my mouth. My bow and arrow was in my hand, and I looked back, drawing an arrow. I released it, muttering a spell to enchant it. The arrow burst into flames, spearing through the vampire. It dropped to the ground, turning into ash.

I leaned against a tree, trying to catch my breath. That was the third vampire I had taken down, and it had slashed my side open. My vision grew cloudy, and I fell down, unconscious.

That was six years ago. Back then, I was ten. Now, I'm sixteen.

The screams of the Day Class girls rise up from my right. I sigh a little, imagining Yuki running around, restraining the Night Class's fangirls while Zero stands by, watching.

To be honest, I avoid those kinds of large groups. I don't like crowds. To me, two is a crowd. Forget about the three. I suppose that I should get up to help Yuki, but I can't bring myself to move. Yuki has been training me with a small silver dagger, since I can't carry my bow around all the time.

I know that the Night Class are vampires. I'm a vampire hunter, and it's hard to resist the temptation to kill every one of them when I see them. But Yuki has assured me that they wouldn't hurt any human, and reluctantly, I believe her.

"Hey, look, it's the new girl!" A female voice calls out.

I crack open one eye. A girl with purple hair smirks down at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask, not moving.

"You think you're so posh, don't you?" She says. "Just because you're from England."

"Actually, I don't. That would be called racism," I tell her.

She gets this kind of shocked look on her face, then she covers it up with another smirk. She reaches down and grabs my phone from my lap. "You don't deserve this, English girl."

I stare at her. Then I get up. She gulps as I stare down at her from my height. Considering that Asians are short, I'm even more out of place.

"Give it back, please," I say.

She doesn't give it back.

"Give it-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" A cheery male voice says.

My nose twitches and I fight the urge to reach for my dagger. _Vampire_. The air stinks of it. True to my senses, the blond one comes up behind the girls and smiles down at them.

"That isn't very nice, is it?" he grins. He plucks the phone of the girl's hand. "Don't do that."

The girl stutters a sorry to me and hurries off, sneaking back peeks. The blond vampire faces me and smiles. He offers the phone in his outstretched hand. I glance down at it, fuzzy from the overwhelming scent in the air. I twisted my hands together to stop myself from lunging at the vampire and strangling him.

"Erm, I'm fine, thanks," I mutter, edging away before I couldn't control my hands any longer.

"Are you sure? You look kind of sick," He says, moving closer.

I stumble away from him. Of course I look kind of sick. I'm trying to refrain myself from doing my job. But I don't think the Headmaster would be very happy if I killed a vampire on my first day here. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Hanabusa!" Another vampire calls, his fiery red hair gleaming in the sunlight. He shoots me a look that shows that he knows what I am. "Come here."

The blond vampire offers again the phone, but when I don't take it, drops it onto the ground. I, breathing shallowly to avoid killing him, edge away from it. The vampire grins at me before going away. I allow myself a full breath, and it nearly makes me jump on the vampire's back and strangle him. I dig my fingernails into my other hand until it bleeds, and I run.

It's weird. Running is the only relief from the burden that I have. My legs blur, my hair falling out of it's braid and streaming behind me. I duck and dodge trees with lightning speed.

Then I stop. I lean against the tree, my side aching from a long-ago wound. How things have changed. Back then, I was scared, inexperienced and weak. Now, I'm still scared, but I'm experienced and strong. I'm not going to get swipes by a vampire again. My family's dead because of one of them, and it isn't going to happen to any other human.

"You run fast."

I whirl around and my blade flashes in my hand. My dagger buries itself into a tree, a millimetre from shearing some of the blond vampire's hair off. His eyes flash, but he pulls my dagger out of the wood and plays around with it. I shallow my breathing again, even though every instinct in my body is screaming: _Kill him! Kill him before he kills you!_

"Fast reflexes," he notes, smiling. I tense. He leans forward and sniffs the air near me. I curl my trembling hands into fists, knowing that it wouldn't do much against an Aristocratic vampire like him, but at least I would put up a fight.

He touches a lock of my hair and he sniffs it deeply. "You smell delicious." His eyes flash red momentary.

"Get _away_ from me, vampire!" I shove him away and pull out my hidden dagger in my boot. A spell is on my lips.

The vampire hops backwards, a grin still playing on his lips. "So, you're the vampire hunter, aren't you?" He shrugs, completely at ease with me pointing a knife at him. "Figures that you would smell great."

"I'm not your food, vampire," I snarl at him, setting alight my dagger.

His eyes widen when my knife bursts into flames. "Fire, eh?" He says. "Anything else?"

I watch him carefully. From my experience, when vampires knew that you knew what they are, they abandon all attempts at subtlety and attack you straight out. I know that Yuki and Headmaster Cross said that the vampires here are well behaved, but I hadn't expected them to be _this_ good.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido," He says, bowing a little. "You are?"

I don't answer him. My eyes narrow, studying his stance. It's relaxed, but a tiny bit tensed. A bush rustles, and as he looks at it, I run away. Usually, a vampire would catch a human in a few seconds, but I've trained myself to run the same speed as a vampire, sometimes faster.

But as I return back to where Yuki and Zero are waiting for me, I can't deny that a bit of me is curious about this Aido Hanabusa and why he didn't attack me if I smell 'delicious'.

"What took you so long, Rayzel?" Yuki scolds me, looping her arm through mine, brown eyes sparkling. "We still have a lot of work to do, along with getting you another weapon other than that small knife!"

But I bury that curiosity deep inside me.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
